


the sun and the moon

by jeffryvdnc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, Thighs Riding, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffryvdnc/pseuds/jeffryvdnc
Summary: jeonghan and joshua got matching tattoos.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 27





	the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to music and had zero plans to write something but got inspired. hopefully one day I'll write a proper work. not native in eng so apologize in advance for mistakes, inconsistencies and weird wording. thank you for reading it.

Joshua was sitting on the sofa switching the channels. He still felt the burning on his wrist where a new tattoo had been made this morning. A small half-moon was placed right beside the wrist bone. Joshua raised a hand in front of his face and was looking at it when Jeonghan came into the room. He saw his boyfriend staring at the tattoo and with a smile looked at his wrist with a small sun on it. This ridiculous idea popped up in his head in the middle of the night and he was looking at his boyfriend for thirty minutes straight, with puppy eyes until he said ‘ok’. Jeonghan sighed and came closer to hug Joshua from behind.

\- Does it hurt? - he whispered in his ear and left a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
\- Not at all. How do you think after 30 tattoos I would notice anyway? Yours?  
\- It’s not that bad. After all, it is just a tiny tattoo. - Joshua turned to face him and rubbed his nose against his cold cheek. They remained in this awkward position for a while in silence. Then Joshua closed his eyes.

\- It’s not very comfortable. Come here. - he tugged on his hand and Jeonghan, smiling, walked around the sofa and stood in front of the guy. Joshua looked up at him for a moment, and then a malicious grin formed on his lips. Yoon knew that look too well not to know what thoughts were going through his boyfriend's head. He rolled his eyes and, without waiting for an obvious invitation, sat on the guy's hips and threw his arms around his neck.

\- Is it comfortable?  
\- More than - Joshua put his hands on his thighs, drawing patterns with his fingers that only he could understand. He was still grinning, and his eyes were even more dangerous. Jeonghan felt his cheeks turn red from being studied with this heavy gaze, and he lowered his eyes to make himself comfortable. He wasn't fidgeting for too long when Joshua tightened his grip and pulled him harshly closer, wrapping one arm around his body and the other kept squeezing his thigh. Jeonghan let out a shaky breath.

\- I have a dance class tomorrow. You know how strict the teacher is and don’t you dare to do something to me tonight.  
\- It’s your fault.  
\- How come? I didn’t do anything - Yoon laughed quietly and pressed his forehead against Joshua’s.  
\- No one asked you to walk here being that beautiful and seductive - with these words he leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss was long but not passionate or at least not passionate enough (if you ask Joshua). Jeonghan pulled away first breathing deeply. His cheeks were red and pupils were too wide to hide the fact that he truly loved it and wanted more. But he was a good student and Joshua was a good boyfriend.

\- No sex. Nothing physically over tiring just let me kiss you until you cum, ok? - Joshua whispered in his ear kissing then the collarbone. He kept kissing Jeonghan’s neck until the other guy didn’t give up and ran his fingers through Hong’s hair, gripping it tightly. Joshua just smiled into his skin and continued his sweet torture of kissing and biting. Jeonghan bit his lower lip and moved closer, letting Joshua’s hands to pull up his t-shirt. He let out a moan, arching his back when Hong left a mark on the shoulder and he moved his hips forward at the same time. Jeonghan pushed himself down feeling his boyfriend’s arousal. Joshua left his shoulder alone and pulled by the hair into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Yoon’s mouth.

Out of all things in the world, Joshua knew the best what to do to make Jeonghan moan and beg for more. Even being completely dressed and not planning to do anything big, he still had some ideas on how to make Jeonghan suffer in all the best ways possible.

\- Unless you want me to lose my temper and fuck you on this damn couch, I beg you, stop moving - Joshua strictly said right into his mouth, holding him down with a firm grip. Jeonghan immediately stilled and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little.

\- What’s wrong sunshine? - Joshua’s voice was low and sweet. This tone made Jeonghan even more excited and didn’t help to calm down at all. He was regretting all the decisions he made since he had come into the room. If only he knew. Yoon shook his head and closed eyes. Just for a second. However, Joshua wasn’t planning to wait for him to find his ‘inner balance’ and squeezed his ass. Jeonghan opened his eyes gasping and pushed down into his hands. Joshua slipped under his t-shirt one more time but this time he pulled it off his boyfriend exposing him to the cold room. Jeonghan smiled and lay at Hong kissing him and moving his hips forward.

It always was the same: Jeonghan was shy and cute but at some point lost his patience and he would take action or provoke Joshua until he snapped and did everything Yoon asked him to.

This time nothing new happened. Jeonghan was squirming on his thighs, pressing harder against his cock each time. He was still kissing him holding on Joshua’s shoulders crumpling his t-shirt. Then Yoon pulled away and sat straight. He looked at Joshua down and kept moving, now leaning on the man's chest. He tilted his head back and his movements became more rhythmic. Hong looked at him, licking his lips, and then noticed that he was moving his lips, whispering something.

\- Jesus, I can’t believe you count a rhythm when you are riding me - Joshua chuckled and his hands slid over his stomach to the chest, lightly touching nipples - A real dancer indeed.

He moved closer, kissing Jeonghan’s chest and collarbones. He was biting the skin here and there but never too strong to leave a long-term mark.

\- You can leave a hickey if you want - Yoon said, choking on another moan as Joshua's lips wrapped around his nipple. Then his boyfriend after receiving permission left a bunch of enthusiastic bites all over his ribs and shoulders. Jeonghan reached into the collar of Joshua's t-shirt and scratched down the other man’s back.

And then Joshua took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

\- Sunshine, you can cum, stop holding yourself - he raised their hands and his lips softly touched the tattoo. Joshua glanced at Jeonghan’s reaction and when he didn’t notice any signs of pain, he licked his wrist sucking the skin right under the tattoo. It was beyond Jeonghan’s strength to hold on any second more and he came with a loud moan.

\- I fucking hate you.  
\- You will dance tomorrow with no trouble. C’mon, it was great. At least I enjoyed the view.  
\- One more time you call me ‘sunshine’-  
\- Yeah, pretend you didn’t like - Joshua hugged him drawing circles on the man’s naked back and gently kissing his shoulder first and then the temple. Jeonghan being too tired just leaned closer and made himself comfortable on Joshua’s chest.

In his boyfriend’s hands, he felt as if he was being mercilessly attacked by drowsiness and the guy could barely fight this tempting feeling. A random cooking show was still going on in the background, Joshua's steady breathing only calmed him down more and, forgetting to even ask if his boyfriend came or not, Jeonghan quickly started falling asleep. Before he finally lost touch with the reality, he took Joshua's hand and raised it to his face, gently kissing the moon on the other's wrist.


End file.
